Existing approaches for delivering interactive applications rely on special purpose players. Such special purpose players exist either as standalone players (an application solely for the purpose of handling an interactive application stream), or as a System Development Kit (SDK), which provides the interactive application streaming capabilities that is integrated into a larger application.
Example implementations described herein may negate the need of having any special purpose player applications on a client device. As such example implementations may remove all the user friction associated with finding an application on an app store, selecting it for download, entering usernames and passwords and downloading and installing the application itself. Also, the example implementations may negate the need to download special purpose players, by its ability to leverage existing video conferencing solutions to deliver interactive applications to a multiplicity of application environments using video conferencing clients, which are widely deployed to end-users. Examples of existing video conferencing solutions include Skype and such browsers as Chrome, Firefox, Opera and others that support WebRTC. Currently there are no other approaches that leverage these widely available and installed video conferencing solutions to deliver interactive application content. Current uses of video conferencing solutions are typically only for supporting video conferencing not for delivering interactive applications.